


Someone You Loved

by Magellan88



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Endgame Fix-It Fic, FUCK endgame, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, So does Steve, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Unrequited Love, mutual unrequited love, the author is plagued with plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Steve has left and now Bucky has to pick up the pieces
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Someone You Loved

I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
Bucky does his best to smile as he watches Steve walk away. It feels like all they've done is walk away from each other ever since he'd been drafted. He'd walked away, his heart breaking to leave his best friend, the man he secretly loved with every piece of his black heart, all alone in a world that was cruel to those who were different.  
He had unwittingly started a trend that would span nearly a century.  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold  
It's easy to say  
But it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain  
He'd known something was up the closer they got to the morning, having stayed up all night talking and reminiscing in between Steve filling him in on the years he's missed.  
It had been filled with tearful laughter and sad smiles, and when the time had come, Bucky did as he always had. He put on a smile for his best guy, and supported him wholeheartedly.  
But then the seconds had passed, and Steve had missed his arrival time.  
Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved  
He had thought he would hold it together. He was an assassin, trained to feel nothing, to hide all signs of weakness...but that had been before Steve had blown back into his life. Steve with his bright ocean eyes and sunshine smile.  
He was Bucky's only weakness, and as Bruce began to panic, as Sam began to yell, Bucky had simply fallen to his knees as a gut wrenching sob burst from him.  
He felt two arms coming around him as he began to hyperventilate, Sam speaking softly for him to breathe with him. He did as he was told, despite it bringing on a fresh round of tears as his mind filled with long nights holding Steve as he fought for breath and Bucky argued with death on behalf of his friend.  
All he'd ever wanted was for Steve to be happy, but after everything had happened, he'd begun to hope that maybe Steve would be happy with him.  
Bucky's a Depression kid, he really should know better than to hope by now...  
I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to  
This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you  
Now, I need somebody to know  
Somebody to heal  
Somebody to have  
Just to know how it feels  
It's easy to say but it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape  
He wakes up with a scream dying on his lips, unsure when he'd fallen asleep. Things had been rough since Steve had left and Bucky's not even sure how much time has past because he no longer keeps up with it.  
He eats when Sam orders him to, takes showers several times a day that are more time spent with him sobbing under the spray than anything.  
He'd tried drinking only to discover Asgardian ale was the only answer and Sam had stolen it all after the first three days, the bastard seems to think Bucky should heal instead of go numb...and honestly, who gave him the right to be such an ass?  
Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved  
It's been months since Steve left and Bucky is slowly healing, no sam, I'm not thanking you. You're still an asshole and if I had use of the time machine, I'd go back and steal your goddamn steering wheel all over again.  
Bruce had disappeared a month ago, no one knew where he was, he'd gotten a mysterious call one day and looked at them all with a frozen look of fear in his eyes before he'd bolted from the compound. They'd had F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan, Shuri had done everything she could, hell they'd even gone to Professor Xavier.  
No one could help, he was simply gone.  
And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes  
I fall into your arms  
I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around  
He bolts upright in bed, unsure what has awakened him since there were no alerts and his phone was off. F.R.I.D.A.Y. hadn't been any help either, simply telling him the others were with Bruce in the common room.  
He hadn't even bothered to dress, had simply run out in Steve's henley and sweatpants, getting to the common room in record time before sliding to a stop, frozen as his eyes immediately focus on ocean blue, a color he hadn't seen in so long.  
A soft whimper leaves him and the focus shifts to him. Steve looks like hell, his suit is burned in places, he's got his boot off, his leg propped up with an ice pack wrapped around it and there's no mistaking the sharp pain with every breath, a telltale sign of broken ribs.  
"Stevie…" he whispers, staggering forward to fall to his knees in front of him as Steve sobs and pulls him close, their foreheads touching.  
He's home. Somehow, some way, Steve had come home.  
"Bucky…" Steve whispers softly as Bucky's eyes open, he's not sure when he'd closed them, or when the others had left for that matter.  
"Stevie...you look like hell, what happened out there? I thought…" he swallows, he can't bring himself to give voice to the thoughts in his mind.  
"You thought I'd stayed...with her, in the past." Steve whispers, voice cracking.  
"Y-yeah, we all did. You were acting so weird before you left, and then you missed your window. Stevie...if you weren't with her, then what the hell happened to you?" He bites his lip, unable to stop his stomach flipping as Steve smiles sadly.  
"Something broke, and I got stuck. I was at SHIELD, trying to fix it when Peggy found me and slapped me on the back of my head and yelled at me for a good ten minutes.  
After I explained everything, she took me to Hank Pym, he was able to help me, but it took time so we decided to find the Valkyrie and bring me back in their time. Then somehow Hydra found out, and there was a fight...you were there and I had to break your programming again. you...you hit like a tank, Buck." He laughs softly, wincing at his broken ribs.  
"You idiot punk. C'mon, let's get you taped up and in bed." He goes to stand only to be stopped at a soft call of his name and a pull to his hand before he again falls to his knees, gasping as Steve's hand slides into his hair.  
"I was never leaving you, Bucky. It's always been you, that's why I was acting so weird. I was trying to make myself tell you how I felt, but I just couldn't get the words out." Steve's lip catches between his teeth, his eyes searching Bucky's before he's leaning down to brush his lips against his in a tender kiss, nearly a century in the making.  
There are so many emotions welling between them but nothing is spoken, they simply share soft kisses and sweet smiles as Bucky whispers welcome home.  
Steve was home at last.


End file.
